battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Mosquito
The de Havilland DH.98 Mosquito was a British multi-purpose military aircraft that was used during World War II. It was manufactured by the de Havilland Aircraft Company and entered service in 1941. The Mosquito was mainly used as a fighter-bomber, but was also utilized as a reconnaissance and anti-ship aircraft. Over 7,000 were built. Battlefield 1942 The Mosquito is a aircraft introduced to Battlefield 1942 in the Road to Rome expansion. It is the main medium bomber for the Allies and is the equivalent of the Axis Bf 110. Gallery BF1942.Mosquito Front side.png|British Mosquito Front BF1942.Mosquito right side.png|British Mosquito right side BF1942.Mosquito rear side.png|British Mosquito rear BF1942.Mosquito Left side.png|British Mosquito left side BF1942.Mosquito FFF front.png|FFF Mosquito front BF1942.Mosquito FFF rear.png|FFF Mosquito rear BF1942.Mosquito US Army front.png|US Army Mosquito front BF1942.Mosquito US Army rear.png|US Army Mosquito rear BF1942.Mosquito cockpit.png|Cockpit view BF1942.Mosquito Third Person rear.png|Third person front BF1942.Mosquito Third Person front.png|Third person front Battlefield V The Mosquito is an aircraft featured in Battlefield V. Singleplayer The Mosquito appears most prominently in the singleplayer war story The Last Tiger. The "Tankbuster" aircraft make several rocket attacks on friendly German vehicles, as well as on the player-controlled Tiger 237 during the first and second chapters of the story, with the latter strike disabling the tank. This forces Peter Müller to dismount the tank and commandeer a Flak 38, at which point the player must shoot down the three strafing Mosquitos to continue the mission. Multiplayer Two variants of the Mosquito are featured in the multiplayer of Battlefield V: the Mosquito MkII and Mosquito FB MkIV. The Mosquito also appears as a static map object on Mercury - both undamaged and destroyed versions can be found in hangars on the Airfield near the German deployment. Mosquito MkII The Mosquito MkII is the ground-attack aircraft of the United Kingdom faction. It is unlocked at career rank 18 and is the British equivalent of Germany's Stuka. Compared to the Stuka, the Mosquito is a larger target and as a single-seat aircraft lacks any defensive armament. However, the aircraft is faster and more manoeuvrable than its German contemporary with similar durability. Pairing this with its heavier default forward-facing armament of x4 .303 MGs, the Mosquito is much more adept at dogfighting but is still outmatched in this role by fighters. It carries a stock payload of four 250lb bombs. Although its ground-attack munitions cannot be upgraded further than the addition of eight RP-3 rockets at Specializations rank 4, the aircraft's heavy gunload can be augmented with either 20mm Hispanos or .50cal Brownings, increasing its strafing potential. Others specialisations such as Field Repair, Armored Fuselage and Smoke Screen boost survivability, while the High Altitude and Radar Packages allow pilots to evade and ambush enemy interceptors. The Mosquito posses a unique upgrade in the form of the Lightweight Package, which appear to be functional identical to Improved Control Surfaces. Mosquito FB MkVI The Mosquito FB MkVI was introduced in the second Tides of War chapter of Lightning Strikes and is the equivalent of the Ju-88C. It is unlocked upon completion of the week eight challenges or by purchasing with 2,500 . The aircraft features the same statistics, starting weapons, and bombload as the MkII. Despite this, it flies slower than the mark 2 variant and features different specializations that focus on destroying enemy vehicles. At rank 1, the Saxophone Exhaust and Reinforced Wings give the player a choice between speed and raw survivability. Rank 2 unlocks the secondary armament, which includes RP-3 rockets, quad 20mm cannons or the unique QF 6PDR, an autoloading anti-tank cannon. Further MkVI exclusive upgrades include the Ground Radar Package which functions as an improved Spotting Camera which automatically marks vehicles within 125m of the aircraft, and the 4000lb which is the heaviest single payload available all Allied and Axis aircraft, having a significant blast radius. The aformentioned payload has a slight delay when released, and descends rather slow in comparison to other bombs. This can hamper accuracy somewhat, as despite its large blast radius the bomb will only reliably destroy a full health vehicle with a direct hit. Pilots must also be careful when bombing close to the ground, as the massive blast radius can cause damage to the aircraft or induce a loss of control. Gallery BFV Mosquito FB Mk Vi.jpg Mosquito MKVI Loading.jpg|The Mosquito MKVI as seen in the loading screen Trivia *In Battlefield V, the default armament of 4x .303 Machine Guns on both the Mk II and MkVI Mosquito is mislabelled simply as "LMG". Category:Fixed-wing Aircraft Category:Vehicles of Battlefield 1942 Category:Vehicles of Battlefield V Category:Battlefield V: Lightning Strikes